Treasures of the Heart
by missladybug62
Summary: Sometimes the treasures one hunts for can't be found anywhere but in the heart. For Indiana Jones, a chance for love, romance and adventure have come charging back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Treasures of the Heart – An Indiana Jones Fan Fiction

Author: Melissa Kalson

Started: Sunday, June 2, 2008

Disclaimer I don't own Indiana Jones... wish I did but that belongs to George Lucas and Steven Spielberg; but I do own all of my own characters.

Author's Notes: Although this isn't my first fan fiction, this is my first Indiana Jones fan fiction. It's set between Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Temple of Doom. This will be, besides the usual action/adventure with our favorite archaeologist, a romance story as I feel that our ruggedly handsome professor needs a serious love interest; and for those Indy fans out there, it isn't the lovely Marion Ravenwood, although I agree that they make a good match. For the purposes of my storytelling however, my feminine heroine is my own creation. Enjoy and do leave me feedback. Do not flame please as my feelings get hurt easily, but positive constructive criticism is always welcome – it helps me to become a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Treasures of the Heart – An Indiana Jones Fan Fiction

Author: Melissa Kalson

Chapter 1 – Coming Back Into His Life

September 1938

Barnett College – New Haven, Connecticut

It was a damp, chilly autumn evening as Dr. Henry Jones packed up his satchel with his papers from today's classes. It had been the first day back for students at Barnett, and his return to teaching. Although he did at times enjoy the teaching aspect of archaeology, there was nothing that could compare to the rush…the thrill of being out on the chase. On the hunt for some elusive, magnificent rarity that would make mankind tremble just thinking about it. That was what he loved the most about archaeology and what driven him to become the best.

As he headed out the door, he heard footsteps behind him and he groaned inwardly. Another student that needed after hour help; when would these kids get it through their head? He had regular office hours just like the other professors at the college, and if he turned around, Henry Jones would lay odds on it being a 'smitten' female student. The clickity click of the heels told him that the person coming up from behind was a female.

He decided to keep on walking; ignore the student if he could. Pushing the door open, he stepped out into the cool fall evening. It wasn't quite dark yet; he would be able to get home before it was totally dark. With New Haven being primarily a college town, there were lots of students, so there wasn't much room for cars and although Henry could drive, he preferred to walk as he didn't live far.

The footsteps hurried behind him, and then a voice called out, "Indy? Indiana Jones?"

That brought Henry to a stop. No one usually called him by that name; at least not outside his circle of close, intimate friends; of which there were precious few of them.

His hands clutched the satchel, and he swung around suddenly and said gruffly, "What?"... He broke off his speech, and a slow, lopsided grin began to spread across his face as he said, "Sarah? Sarah Dulane? Is that you?" She grinned broadly and stepped closer and said in a warm voice, "Yes, Indy, it's me."

He took her by the arm and said, "Well good heavens Sarah, it's been years since we last met. How are your father and mother?"

Sarah sighed and said, "Well Indy, that's what I need to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere quiet and warm?" He nodded and said, "I was headed home. Come along Sarah and we'll be at my home in moments." Before heading off, he switched his satchel over to his left hand and took her by the arm in his right hand as he gently guided her down the sidewalk, towards his house. Thoughts were flooding through his head. It had been at least 10 years since he'd last seen Sarah Dulane or her parents. What was she doing here in New Haven? Last he'd heard, she was attending college out west, after her parents had moved to Northern California.

Moments later, they arrived at Henry's small, but comfortable bungalow. Sarah looked around, and everything was just as she had pictured Indy's life as being like. She wondered too, if Indy had a steady girl in his life and whether he had ever married or not. So far, she didn't see a wedding ring of any kind on his finger; and as she stepped inside and glanced around, she knew that Indy was still the ladies' man and still single too, it appeared.

Snapping the lights on, he set his satchel down next to the desk in the corner of the room, then took his coat off, loosened his tie and said, "Well please have a seat Sarah. Would you care for something to drink, or eat perhaps?"

She smiled at Indy, and his heart was fluttering madly at her charming smile. He had always been captivated by Sarah Dulane, although he hadn't ever wanted her to know. And here she was...looking more beautiful than ever... violet eyes sparkling, her fiery red curls curling over her shoulders and her porcelain skin, just as gorgeous, touchable as ever; and those lips... good heavens they still looked so... so tempting, so kissable.

Henry turned and went into his little kitchen, trying to squash those unbidden thoughts on the beautiful Sarah Dulane. He set a pot of water on for tea, then hustled up some sandwiches and set them on the table, then came back into the living room and said, "Come on into the kitchen Sarah. We'll have a bite to eat and catch up."

Sarah followed him into the kitchen and took a seat, where she took a sandwich daintily into her hands and sat watching Indy. He cut a dashing figure as he made his way around the kitchen. Finally he turned and sat, finding her watching him intensely. He sensed that something was wrong, and that was what had brought Sarah Dulane all the way from California to here; to seek his help. Well Henry would do whatever he could for Sarah.

Henry had studied under her father, Professor Roy Dulane, one of the world's best archaeologists of his time, and at Princeton, Henry had bloomed under the tutelage of the great professor.

As he sipped on his tea, he watched her carefully, observing her facial and body expressions, but so far nothing was giving away. Then he said, "So Sarah tell me, how is Roy and Julia?" Her lips started to tremble, giving away her emotions, and Henry set his cup down, reached over and took her hands in his and said, "Something's wrong isn't it Sarah? That's why you've come here; come to ask for my help."

Sarah sighed softly and said, "Yes Indy, it is. First, I'm sure you're not aware that mother passed away five years ago. We lost her to cancer. It was a terrible ordeal and one that left father shattered. He couldn't cope with her loss, after fifty two years of marriage. I was in college at the time, but I dropped out to care for him, as all he was doing was moping around the house. He was like a shell of himself only. You wouldn't have recognized him then Indy."

Henry murmured his sympathies over the loss of Julia Dulane, but motioned for Sarah to continue on..." So you see Indy, he was this broken shell of a man for about two years. Then one day, shortly after the second anniversary of mother's death, he got a strange telegram from Germany."

Henry only heard the word Germany, and cold chills ran up and down his spine... sure of two things... one that it involved the Nazis and two... that it was bone chillingly evil and that Dr. Dulane was in deep trouble, if not already dead, murdered at the hands of the brutal Nazis.

Then he said, "Please Sarah go on, I need to know everything if I am to help." Sarah glanced up at him, and a trembling smile flitted about her mouth as she gazed at him. She had loved him for so long, and now he was going to help her...drop his plans or whatever it was he had to do, and rush to her aid.

After a sip of her tea, she resumed her tale..." well father told me that we would be having some guests from Germany, and that I was to pay no mind at all to them. They would be staying for a few days. I was to be the dutiful daughter; you know, cook, keep the house clean, etc. Which I didn't mind doing, as I usually did it anyway. Then one day in the summer, June of last year, three gentlemen came to stay. We

didn't have a big house anyway, so it was pretty crowded. Other than at night when they were sleeping in the living room, they were usually closeted in father's study with him."

Henry nodded, eager to know more about the three mysterious men from Germany, already feeling cold fingers along his spine, telling him that they were Nazis. Nazis in America? He couldn't wrap his brain around that concept. It was bad enough the way things were heating up over in Europe, but America didn't need that at all.

Sarah took another sip of tea, munched on her sandwich while Henry sat there gazing at her, once more wondering how he could have let her slip through his hands, and wondering if he had another chance with her; or was she already with someone? He didn't notice any kind of engagement or wedding ring on her finger, but that didn't mean she wasn't involved with someone. He would have to find out and it would have to tonight. Oh he would help her all right, no matter whether she was involved with someone, but he'd like to know just if he stood any chance at all with her. Henry wanted Sarah Dulane back in his life for good, and if it meant moving to California, then so be it. He'd be glad to give up these chilly autumns and cold winters of Connecticut.

Sarah then set her cup down and cried out, "Oh yes Indy, there is something dreadfully wrong. The Nazis had kidnapped father!"

Henry knew it... his gut instinct had been telling him all along, once she had mentioned Germany, that those brutal, inhumane, sadistic Nazis were behind this. And if that were so, then Professor Roy Dulane was in deep trouble indeed, if not already dead. But he didn't, and wouldn't say this to Sarah who was already distressed enough.

She pulled out a letter and said, "Father's been missing for over a year now. Of course, he was supposed to be on a dig in South America, looking for something called "Jewels of the Amazon" or something like 

that. He was supposed to be gone for six months, but that was a year ago. Then a few days ago, this letter came to me. I don't know what to make of it, but it's frightened me, Indy. You're the only one I could think of that knew father, his line of work, and what this might be about."

Henry took the letter from Sarah's trembling hands, gave her a lopsided grin, promising her with just a glance, that he would unravel this mystery.

The letter read:

_Dear Miss Dulane:_

_We regret to inform you that your father, Professor Roy Dulane has been missing now for about six months. We believe that he has been abducted by the Nazis, as they believe that he is either holding, or has knowledge, of something that could be of significant value to Herr Hitler in Germany. We do not want you to do anything about this. If you do, or if you try you will only bring trouble upon yourself and those around you. The Nazis are brutal, ruthless and will not hesitate to kill you or anyone that gets involved. For your own safety, stay uninvolved. We will do our best to extricate your father from the Nazi's ruthless grip._

_British Intelligence Agency_

Henry was dumbfounded; but as surely as he sat there, he knew two things for sure: 1) Dr. Dulane was in seriously deep trouble; and 2) the Nazis were most assuredly behind this. He also knew that he had no choice but to help the lovely Sarah.

8:30 P.M.

Henry and Sarah had moved back into the living room when he said quietly, "Sarah did you just get into town? I know that you and your parents went to California a long time ago."

Sarah laughed softly and said, "No Indy, I'm living in Stamford, just up the road about 20 miles from here. I've been here for about a month I guess which is odd, because how could anyone have known that I was living in Connecticut again."

Weird indeed, Henry thought, and starting to sound ugly too. Then he said cautiously, "Why don't you just stay here tonight Sarah? There's no need to go back to your place and be by yourself. That's probably not a very good idea." And as he thought that to himself, he stood and strode briskly into his bedroom, and over to his dresser drawer where he pulled out his trusty Webley, checked the ammunition and made sure it was fully loaded.

Sarah turned from where she was sitting, and she could see the silhouette of Indy, and then the gun... she caught the glimpse of the gun, and it all came crashing down on her; how serious this trouble was, and wondered what had her father gotten himself into. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, as she closed her eyes and put her hands over her face.

Henry heard the sobbing and set the gun down; aware that she had probably seen the gun and knew that he was loading it up. He quickly moved over to the couch and sat down beside her and with his hands on her shoulders said, "Look at me, Sarah." When she wouldn't look up, he lifted her face up to his and said, "Sarah I'm going to help you. I don't want you to be afraid darling girl. But I'm afraid we are in a right spot. I've had several run ins with the Nazis and they are ruthless, brutal, and evil men."

Sarah leaned against him and in a sudden rush of emotion, Henry let his arms go around her and held her against him, smoothing down her fiery red curls, feeling the silky strands under his hands. Damned if he'd let anyone hurt her, and he'd get Roy Dulance back himself; even if he had to confront Herr Hitler himself. After a few moments, Sarah sat up and said tearfully, "I'm sorry Indy. I didn't even think to ask if you even still use that nickname. I know that you and your dad are Henry Jones Jr. and Sr. How is your father by the way?"

Henry laughed softly and said, "Yeah I'm Dr. Henry 'Indiana' Jones you know! In my travels, I'm just Indiana Jones." She sighed and said, "Just Indiana Jones? You'll always be Indy to me." He sighed and held her close to him, and wondered if he might get that second chance with Sara Dulance after all. And he said, "Dad's quite all right. He's still teaching at Princeton." Sarah was glad to know that Dr. Jones Sr. was still doing all right.

Finally she sniffled some, and sat up as Henry's arms fell from around her and said tearfully, "Yes Indy I suppose I'd best stay here. I don't know who these goons are or what they want." But Sarah Dulance was no dummy. She knew and had read about what was going on over in Europe, which is what was all the more frightening.

Then she rubbed her eyes and Henry said softly, "You can have my bed Sarah; I'll sleep here on the couch." Sarah stared at Indy and said, " Oh no, I'm not putting you out of your own room." He chuckled softly and said, "I've slept in worse places my dear Sarah." And with that, he stood up bringing Sarah up to her feet and led her through the living room and down the hallway to his room.

As she sat down on the bed, she watched as he picked up the gun and brought it with him, then he turned at the doorway and said, "Sleep well Sarah, and don't try to worry too much about it. You've come to the right person for help. We'll get your father back, even if I have to fight Herr Hitler himself." Then he nodded and closed the door. Sarah listened as she heard his footsteps fade down the hallway.

No use arguing with the man, she thought wryly. When he was determined, there was nothing that could change Dr. Indiana Jones' mind. So she slipped her shoes off, pulled the covers back and let her head hit the pillow and was soon sleeping.

As Henry settled down on the couch, he put his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling. He had wanted to ask Sarah if she was seeing anyone, and whether they might have a chance again, if they had 

even ever had one to begin with. But there just hadn't seemed to have been a good time. She was emotionally upset over her father, and he could certainly understand that; his own father had been in danger more than once during his career as an archaeologist, although Henry had yet to jump in and save him, but he would.

He moved his arms from under his head, and once more before succumbing to a much needed sleep, he reached over to the table and fingered the trusted Webley, which he had laid on the table next to him... just in case, he thought. A fella could never be too trustworthy, he thought as he faded off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Treasures of the Heart – An Indiana Jones Fan Fiction

Author: Melissa Kalson

Chapter 2 – Disturbing Discoveries

September 15, 1938

New Haven, Connecticut - Home of Dr. Henry 'Indiana' Jones

7:00 A.M.

Sarah sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly for she had slept fitfully. Even being in the home of Dr. Henry Jones, and knowing that he would, undoubtedly get her father back, if he were indeed alive, hadn't been enough to give her a good sleep. She had tossed and turned, dreaming that her father was being tortured by those madmen in Europe. How had they gotten him from South America to wherever he was? These thought were troubling her as she rose, and quickly made the bed up.

She wandered down the hallway and back into the living room, to find a sleeping Henry on the couch. Sarah gazed down at the rugged features chiseled across his face, and wondered how she couldn't have recognized her own feelings for him from the time when they had first met more than a decade ago. Of course she was only 17 when she first met Indy Jones, and he was 24. Now she was 28 and Indy was probably about 34, nearly 35 now. Neither of them were kids anymore.

After a moment, however, she went into the kitchen and after quickly locating some food and utensils began to prepare a breakfast for the both of them.

The delicious aroma coming in from the kitchen, hit Henry's nostrils before he even had a chance to open his eyes. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, he glanced around and then 

remembered that Sarah Dulane had come back into his life last night, as unexpectedly as she had left it. He sat up, yawned and stretched then glanced to the table... good his Webley was still there.

Henry stood to his feet and slowly made his way into the kitchen and slumped into a chair. He had classes in about two hours, but now he was afraid to leave for he didn't want Sara left here alone. He needed to talk to Marcus Brody. Marcus would know what to do.

Sarah turned when she heard him come in and set a plate of freshly scrambled eggs, toast and fresh coffee in front of him. Then she set another plate down and sat down as well. Henry gave her his charming grin and mumbled thanks as he ate, relishing the taste of a good home cooked meal. He knew how to cook, but it wasn't the best in the world, just enough to get by.

Sarah relished her meal, sitting here with her dear Indy with her. She had become to feel protected and safe just in the few hours since she'd come back into Indy's life.

As he polished off the plate, he said in a low voice, "You didn't have to do that Sarah, but I appreciate it. I have classes in a couple of hours. I hate the thought of leaving you here but..." Sarah held her hand up and said softly, "It's all right Indy, I understand and I don't think anyone knows that I'm even here." That thought was unsettling however, to both of them. And unbeknownst to either of them, there was a black car parked down the street with a man inside who was watching the lovely Miss Dulane and the famous American archaeologist, Dr. Henry Jones.

Looking around, he turned back to Sarah and said, "I'm leaving my Webley here for you Sarah. If something happens, don't hesitate to use it, and I'm going to give you two numbers, one is for my dad and the other one is for Marcus Brody. He's the curator of the museum, for whom I acquire these artifacts. He and I are very close friends and I'll inform him of the situation here."

Once again tears were threatening to spill down Sarah's face; when Henry reached over and tenderly brushed them away and said, "Please don't cry Sarah. We'll get through this together, I promise. And I swear to you that I won't let anything happen to you, by God in heaven and all that I hold dear to me. I'd die first and you know that."

She nodded and pushed her plate away and said, "When you return home though Indy, I need to return to my apartment. Even if I can't stay there, I need clothes."

He nodded and said that they would go together; that Marcus would let them borrow his car. Then he got up and went back towards his bedroom, to begin dressing for the morning.

8:00 A.M.

Henry came out of the bedroom, dressed in his usual suit, tie and a hat, although not the beloved fedora. That was for his 'field work' as he liked to call it. But he checked the Webley once more, still on the living room table and then brought out a box of ammunition and set it beside. It couldn't hurt for her to be prepared, especially as he would be gone most of the day.

Once more he took a glance at her as she stood with her back to him, staring out the kitchen window. She was wearing a lovely navy blue dress with white polka dots, cinched in on her slender waist with a narrow white belt, pretty navy blue heels. The fiery red curls that he loved were hanging down her back. When she turned around, he could see the faint hint of tears in her beautiful violet eyes. He'd never known anyone before that had that shade of purple in their eyes.

Jones set his satchel down and moved over to Sarah, and taking her hands in his softly, said, "Now I don't want you to worry, and be sure to keep the door locked. There shouldn't be anyone coming by during the day. The friends I do have know that I teach at the school and am gone during the day, but as you can see, the Webley's on the table and I brought out an extra box of ammunition in case. You do 

know how to use a weapon and load it, I assume." She nodded and smiled weakly. That was one thing that her father had taught her as a young child, when she had used to travel the world with he and her mother on archaeological digs.

Then he leaned forward, kissed her softly on the forehead and picked his satchel up and left.

After he had left, Sarah stood there rooted to the spot, remembering how it had just felt having his lips pressed against her skin. She could breathe in the warm, woodsy smell of his aftershave cologne and it sent her head reeling. No one could ever have matched up to Indy. She had tried dating some guys during the couple of years she was at college, but every time all she could think and compare them to was Indy, and that generally spelt the end of any budding relationship. Maybe this time, she thought ruefully, maybe this time it would work out for her and Indy. She surely hoped so.

Settling down, she went to the bookshelves, perused them for a book and after finding one, she picked it up and settled down into a comfy chair in the corner, propped her feet up on the foot stool and began to read.

9:45 A.M.

The man in the car had been watching the house and knew that Dr. Jones had long since left, but the girl was obviously still in the house. It wasn't quite time to approach her though, in fact, probably not even today. He didn't want to arouse any suspicions since she had just come to New Haven yesterday. He did know about the letter from the British Intelligence Agency and was disturbed to have the British on their trail. He had to get to Miss Dulane and get her to Berlin for Herr Hitler. Although he couldn't understand what in the world Hitler would want with the lovely young woman. Herr Hitler already had Professor Dulane, the girl's father. But he had his orders and he would fulfill those orders, and as he thought those things, he patted the gun in his holster, making sure that he had plenty of ammunition.

3:00 P.M.

Sarah got up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat when the telephone shrilly rang, startling her. She jumped and turned quickly, for she didn't know where the phone was at. She moved into the living room and found it across from where she had been sitting. She wasn't sure whether to answer it or not. Indy hadn't said whether she should or not.

Hesitantly she waited, as the phone continued to ring, but as she decided to pick up the receiver, the phone stopped just as suddenly and the silence was nearly deafening after such a shrill ring.

Indy stared at the phone and wondered why she hadn't picked it up. Then again, he hadn't said anything to her about that and he figured that she was all right. But then, since home was only ten minutes away, perhaps as it was nearly lunch, he could take a quick jaunt home to check on her. Those thoughts were driven away however, by a knock on his door. He had just dismissed his last class and had been lost in his thoughts of Sarah.

Jones called out to come in, and the door opened and in stepped Marcus Brody. Henry stood and said, "Ah good Marcus. Just the man I want to see." Marcus smiled and wondered what it was this time that had Indy wanting to see him, when in fact he had come to see Indy about a matter.

Marcus sat down as Henry sat on the edge of his desk, one leg thrown over the edge and arms crossed over his broad chest.

Marcus and Henry both said, "I need..." They each looked at each other, smiled and Henry said, "Go ahead Marcus what is it?" He said, "No you go ahead Indy. What is it?" Henry then began to relate the events of the previous evening, the return of Sarah Dulane and the apparent abduction of Prof. Roy Dulane by the Nazis.

Marcus stared at him in amazement and said, "That is what I was coming to talk to you about Indy. I know Prof. Dulane very well and he is in some very serious trouble Indy, and I know that you're probably the only one who can help him. I daresay you have heard of the 'Jewels of the Amazon'. Henry nodded, then said, "...but only briefly."

Marcus continued on, "...well it's a set of jewels, that when put together form an inlaid jeweled tablet that contains very powerful secrets. Whoever holds these jewels will have the ability to obtain anything that their heart desires. I don't need to tell you that 1) We definitely do not want Nazi Germany or Herr Hitler to get their hands on this, and that 2) besides the obvious, that the museum would love to have this in their collection, Prof. Dulane needs to be rescued from those brutal killing machines. My information is that they have kidnapped Prof. Dulane and are starting a tremendous archaeological dig in Costa Rica. But what's disturbing Indy, is that this morning the British intercepted another communiqué from Berlin. Here it is." And with that he pulled out a yellowed piece of paper and handed it to Indy. It read:

_Zu Herr Goeren: _

_Fund Fräulein Sarah Dulane und bringt sie nach Berlin. Herr Hitler will sie sehen. Es ist von der äußersten Wichtigkeit. Verschieben Sie nicht. Berlin Chancery - SS Büro_

It was a good thing that Henry knew and was fluent in several languages including German, for the translation was:

To Herr Goeren:

Find Miss Sarah Dulane and bring her to Berlin. Herr Hitler wants to see her. It is of the utmost importance. Do not delay. Berlin Chancery - SS Office

Henry could feel once again hair raising tingles and a cold finger on his spine. What in the world did Herr Hitler want with his Sarah? Well there was just no way in hell he was going to let that madman even get close to Sarah. This was looking nastier all the time, and he suddenly had a desire to rush home and make sure that she was all right.

Marcus could see what was in Indy's eyes and he said, "I've already arranged for another professor to cover your classes. This is of the utmost importance Indy. I've arranged for us to leave for Costa Rica as well. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and yes, in answer to the question you haven't asked. Sarah Dulane must be traveling with us. She is not safe by herself."

Henry stood and moved to the window, then turned back towards Marcus and said, "Is it possible to move that flight up and leave tonight? I suddenly don't feel like even waiting until tomorrow is a good idea." Marcus nodded and said he'd get right on it. One thing Marcus hadn't mentioned to Indy, and wouldn't until they were on the way to the airport was that Indy's father was coming along as well. Marcus and Henry Sr. had both been very good friends of Roy Dulane and wanted him back out of the merciless clasp of the Nazis.

Then before he left, Henry said "I need to borrow your car for about an hour or so. Sarah needs to return to her apartment in Stamford and get some clothes together." Marcus nodded and threw his keys to Indy and said, "I'll be right here, and I'm already packed and it's here with me. Just come back over here and pick me up." Henry nodded, put his satchel and papers together, picked up his hat and coat and left.

His walk took on a new urgency and this was a brisk walk, and he was home within five minutes. Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed it behind him, once again unaware that he was being watched. He hung the coat and hat up and set the satchel down and called out for Sarah. There was no 

answer, and he became alarmed. Glancing over at the table, he saw that the Webley was still lying there, it hadn't been used thank goodness, he thought.

But where was Sarah? He decided to check in the bedroom, and thankfully he saw that she had laid down and was sleeping, with a book still clutched in her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief, and at the same time a lump formed in his throat as he stood there gazing down at her beautiful form, so still and quiet in sleep. He hoped that she had slept well because now he had to wake her up. They had a long journey ahead of them.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he put his hands against her shoulders, and gently shook her. Sarah felt strong hands on her shoulders, and she would have let out a cry of surprise, but even before her eyes were opened, she smelt the familiar, wonderful fragrance that was Indiana Jones.

Letting her eyelids flutter open, she stared into his hazel ones, and a soft smile crossed her face, and he could see that her eyes lit up from inside. His heart was thumping furiously as he gazed at her. Then he said, "Sarah you must wake up. We haven't time to waste. There's a long journey ahead of us. I'll fill you in on the details later. But first, Marcus has lent me his car. We'll make the quick journey up to Stamford and you pack a bag. Then we'll swing back by the university and pick up Marcus."

Sarah sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and stretched slightly and Henry could feel his heart hammering rapidly inside his chest, and his mouth felt dry. My lord he did love Sarah Dulane and wanted to say something to her but now wasn't the appropriate time. Instead he jumped up and as he moved to get his familiar outfit together and packed, Sarah got up and went into the living room and returned a moment later with the Webley and the box of ammunition in her hand. She held it out to Henry and said, "Indy I know you'll need this. I know that this has something to do with my father."

He nodded and soon had his packing done, as it was minimal at best. Then he said, "Let's go then Sarah. Time is of the essence." And as he went through the living room, he made sure that lights were turned out, took his coat and hat from the rack and threw them on and together he and Sarah went out into the afternoon sun, headed for danger...romance... adventure too.


End file.
